For Hatsune and Rinkagamine of anime
by Ikebukuro
Summary: Taken down and reuploaded because of spelling and grammatical errors as well as improving the layout and sentence structure.


**Hatsune and Rinkagamine**

**Note: To any randomer who does not belong to /anime/ don't read this story. It is a personalized story for the people of /anime/ - if you have no idea what /anime/ is (not anime, /anime/) then that means you should not be reading this.**

Running as fast as she could Hatsune thundered down the corridor bumping into many people along the way, she didn't have time to say sorry. She had already been late for her class at least 4 times this week and her teacher Mr Kyoya was not going to go easy on her. Passing a row of lockers she came to a grinding halt, Class 1-A, she burst in with a smile on her face; she'd made it just i-

"Twenty. Minutes. Late. Are you heading for a new record Hatsune?" Mr Kyoya stood behind his desk, his grey eyes peering into her very soul. Hatsune stopped in her tracks and stood bolt upright; Mr Kyoya was an extremely intimidating man by _every_ stretch of the imagination. "I-I-I..." The words failed to form in Hatsune's mouth, "Huh? You what? Biting your tongue to death again?" Mr Kyoya taunted; his eyes only made more intimidating by how they hid behind his black hair just a little – he looked more like an oyabun* than a teacher. "I-I'm sorry I'm late!" Hatsune apologized; nearly white from fear until she realized the entire class was laughing; which promptly changed the white to red. "Just. Sit down, okay?" When Mr Kyoya said anything like a question it was an order, not a request or a question. An order.

*Oyabun is a Yakuza boss, like a Mafia Don but in Japan.

Hatsune swiftly found her seat in the center of class and tried to hide her embarrassment as best she could, she had a reputation for being a clumsy and ditsy girl. She pulled her seat out and sat down in it; getting her 'work stuff' out in the process and settled down for yet another boring class from Mr Kyoya as he yammered his way through another worksheet which made no sense. Hatsune spent this time admiring the class representative Rin. Rin was pretty much the school idol; she was incredibly smart easily acing any test thrown at her, she was gorgeous as well – her blonde hair curving out so naturally in shape, her brown eyes shone like fine mahogany and her skin wasn't even touched by anything it was that clear. Hatsune spent the majority of her time thinking about Rin, how she smelt, what it was like if she held her – if she slept with her, if she took her home an- "Well Hatsune?" Uh oh, this was not good. Her line of sight shifted from Rin, who thankfully did not know she was staring at her, to the front of the class where Mr Kyoya's dark eyes met her gaze. "Um, the answer is 31?" She nervously guessed, she knew this was going to spell some surreal trou- "Correct." Mr Kyoya broke a brief smile before continuing. "Actual. What?" This thought was the only thing that filled Hatsune's mind, everyone else around her extremely impressed with how she answered that question. She was re-knowned for being quite a ditsy person and answering a question; which no-one seemed to get; amazed her classmates and even gained an approving smile from Rin which boosted Hatsune's moral immensely. She looked so warm and inviting whenever she smiled. Hatsune returned her own smile and continued with the rest of the class work; determined to do her best to impress Rin even more. The rest of class flowed as it always does; Hatsune wasn't bothered for the rest of the lesson, most likely for that problem she 'solved', and was left to her own devices to think more about Rin. She didn't know whether she should tell her how she felt – they didn't talk all too often and it's out of the ordinary for a girl to confess to another girl – but earlier in the week two guys became a couple and everyone was quite accepting of that; probably because this 'snaths' guy is quite popular, something like that. The bell rang and so concluded the lesson, Hatsune blocked out whatever Mr Kyoya was saying to wrap up the lesson until he said "And we have an announcement from the class rep, apparently." which pinged her interest.

She immediately watched as Rin rose from her seat, she was so elegant in the way she carried herself – her hair flowing behind her like a veil, as she strolled to the front of the class in a gracious manner; an aura of superiority surrounding her like a life-giving presence. Hatsune adored every part of her, her hair, her eyes behind the glasses, her smooth long legs, her perky butt, her plump breasts- Hatsune decided to stop her train of thought before she got too aroused, she had already embarrassed herself enough today. Rin talked to the class about upcoming charity events, teacher-parents association nights and various other things which Hatsune just drowned out, she was only watched how her lips moved when she talked; how they seemed to dance on her face as Hatsune imagined her saying lucid words. She used her head to synch a script to her lips, "Oh, Hatsune. I can't hold it in anymore, I can't resist you – take me, make me your girl. Oh yeah just like that, good going, keep licki-oh it feels so good. Hatsune! I'm yours!" Hatsune face filled with red as she thought dirty thoughts about the class rep, she begged the heavens that Rin was not as she looked – a responsible girl, but a dirty girl who wanted nothing but to feel Hatsune's tongue and lips around her clit, and feel her tongue sink into her pussy. And Hatsune wanted nothing more than to li-

"Hatsune." Hatsune was so caught up in her own thoughts that when she was spoken to shot up and let out a little scream which she quickly muffled with her hands before anyone could hear her. Luckily it seems Rin's talk had ended and the rest of the class was too busy packing up. She looked up to find a quizzical Rin standing over her desk, "Where does your mind wander all the time? Geez," Hatsune suppressed a blush, she was thinking about the girl of her dreams, the girl standing in front of her. Rin continued "Anyway, I was just talking with Mr Kyoya about your grades. Needless to say they're below the standard; and that's me being nice." Rin quickly checked a ledger she held in her hand, "Let's see. I have nothing I need to do tonight so how about I come over to yours to motivate you a little" – in a teenage delirium Hatsune heard "motorboat you a little" which made her feel very silly afterward. "Yeah sure, that'd be a big help," Hatsune responded with a smile, "Are you sure though? I wouldn't want to get in your way." Rin let out a little laugh, "You're not in my way; you're in your own." Rin smiled at her, assuming that Hatsune knew what the hell she meant. "O-kay? Well that'd be really helpful; I'll let my mum know ahead of time that you'll be coming around." Rin turned to walk away; gaze still pointing at Rin "Alright great" She finished with a smile that would stop a man from suicide, and walked off. This felt great! For the first time Rin was actually going to be at her house, alone with her...in her bedroom. Hatsune's mind was boggled with all the possibilities of how the night may go, should she tell Rin how she felt? Does Rin already know and feels the same? She thought about it all until her head started to hurt and she deemed it best to ring her mother and let her know Rin was staying over.

After Hatsune had finished packing her school work up she made her way to the front gates, there she waited for Rin to arrive. It only took five minutes or so until Hatsune could see Rin walking from the main building of the school; her appearance as golden as ever. Ten minutes later they were gossiping about the various things that happened at the school, the charity events; what they were having for dinner and how they were going to 'stay up late watching adult movies' – Hatsune was a little disappointed when she found out what Rin deemed an adult movie and when she started talking about guys at the school. It only took twenty minutes for the pair to arrive at Hatsune's home; a very tidy two story house in the suburbs. They opened the door, "I'm ho-"BAM! Hatsune's dog Hailie leapt at her, floored her and began to lick at her face. Hailie was a Pyrenean mountain dog – she could floor a pro wrestler if she wanted; her soft white coat tickling the tip of Hatsune's nose and making her produce a high-pitched sneeze, "Hailie! Get off me!" Hatsune pushed against the dumb yet loveable dog currently covering her face in slobber, Hatsune swore that she couldn't get a sentence or thought out edgeways without being interrupted. A loud laughter was heard as Rin held her face in one hand while her other clutched her sides as if trying to hold herself together "Hahahahaha, that was hilarious; Oh gosh ahahaha!" Rin showed no signs of stopping in her laughter, this comic relief was very well received it seemed.

"Hailie, here girl!" A commanding but kind voice boomed making Hailie immediately get off Hatsune and run to the source of the commandant. The bearer of the voice was none other than Hatsune's cousin Kaito who, as of last month, lived with Hatsune and her mother – her father was away in Finland with work. Kaito ruffled and stroked the fur around Hailie's collar; laughing as she gave him the occasional lick – his blue hair bouncing vibrantly, one would assume he dyed his hair. They would be incorrect. Through some bizarre twist of genetics he was born with azure hair; he stood before Hatsune and Rin wearing casual clothes and looking slim and healthy as usual. Hatsune wondered how he always looked the same no matter how little exercise he did. "And who's this?" Kaito asked with some added flair; one of his traits he always did when talking to a girl he didn't know. Hatsune was just about to introduce Rin, but Rin answered first stepping past Hatsune, "My name is Rin Kagamine, I'm a friend of Hatsune's" A few things stung at Hatsune here; but the most painful one was how she said 'friend' of Hatsune's. On the plus side Rin bent down to stroke Hailie; giving Hatsune a clear view of her lilac panties and how they fitted the shape and lines of her behind – she could forgive her after that added bonus. She span around, child-like in appearance with her beaming face, "I didn't know you had a dog, why didn't you tell me?" Rin asked in a jovious tone. "Oh, I didn't think you liked dog so I never brought it up." Hatsune replied, Rin jumped up and grabbed Hatsune's shoulders; "Are you kidding? I love dogs! There so great and cuddly, and god knows I love cuddling _anything _soft and warm." "Really?" Hatsune thought in her head; chuckling in her own delight as her mind wandered to the gutter.

"Well anyway, I'm not here to cuddle dogs, shall we get to your room?" Rin asked; her face still as bright as before, eager to move on Hatsune said goodbye to Kaito and showed Rin upstairs into her room. Hatsune ushered Rin into her room – her room was adorned with many pictures of idol groups and film posters, her bed was in the center of the room with her drawers at the window. A small bookshelf by the side of the door and a lilac carpet caked the floor in a sea of welcoming maturity. The room itself was spotless as Hatsune liked to keep clean. "Wow, I really like your room. Mine is just filled with books and stuff like that – I wonder whether it would kill my parents to let me put a few posters on the wall or something." As Rin re-iterated her own room Hatsune was having a problem; keeping her emotions in check. Rin was in her room, _her _room; all by themselves. Kaito is the only one in the house and he's about to take Hailie for a walk. They were completely alone. Together. The more Hatsune thought about this the more she got flustered and excited – her mind still mired in the gutter as she imagined Rin sitting down on her bed and pulling up her skirt, begging; pleading Hatsune to massage her behind and play with her breasts. She imagined Rin on the floor spread out and calling out for Hatsune to slowly sate her desires. She couldn't stop herself from blushing or getting slightly wet, she was trying her hardest to hide up but as Rin lay on her bed before her; acting childish and cute – a way Hatsune has never seen her act before...it turned her on far, too, much.

"Hey Hatsune, where's your bathroom?" Hatsune looked up to see Rin with a plain face – there wasn't a hint that she caught on to her blushing or being aroused, thank goodness. "Uh sure, it's just down the hall – second left." Rin thanked her and walked out of the room. "Okay Hatsune; your emotions are probably just a little high," Hatsune began to reason with herself, "there's got to be a way that I can calm myself down, there's-"There was. She learned that to reduce hormone levels in the bloodstream and to increase dopamine levels – there was one special way. Orgasm. Hatsune didn't have the time to think twice; Rin would be coming back in about five minutes or so she had to be quick. She pulled up her school skirt and began to rub at her 'sensitive areas' with her left hand – the instant sensation made Hatsune sigh with pleasure as she started squeezing and rubbing her breasts with her right hand; all the time thinking of Rin and her golden hair and brown eyes. She imagined Rin on the bed, slowly stripping to reveal her warm, silky and curvy body – reaching out with her hand and taking Hatsune's; she'd pull her onto the bed and her lips would lock with Hatsune's and kiss her passionately with a strong feeling of love and longing behind it – she would grab her left hand and place it on her left breast and wordlessly tell her to jiggle them and to pinch at her nipples; all the time her fingers sliding in and out of her own vagina which dripped onto the bed. Hatsune was beginning to get very much into the mood; her steamy thoughts boiling her blood and powering her hands like a piston. She pushed her fingers as deep as they would go in and out of her body; each one-

"Hatsune."

...

Hatsune opened her eyes to find Rin standing in the doorway; blank faced and emotions completely unreadable. An awkward silence hung like gallows; gallows Hatsune wished she was hanging from right now – she opened her mouth to speak but the words caught up in her throat all at once, leaving her in shock and her tits and privates were displayed for Rin to see. "You know," Rin said; inexplicably a smile grew on her face, a mischievous smile. "It feels better when someone else does it for you." Hatsune was still wordless as Rin closed the door and approached her; climbing onto her and taking her own clothes off. As she removed her shirt her pink bra wrapped her boobs in a lace; a straight up D cup – she grasped the shocked Hatsune's head and kissed her solidly on the lips. Her lips were so soft and silky, a little dry but after a little licking and tongue play on Rin's part became sodden with saliva – her rate picked up as she let out longing moans of pleasure. She broke away with a wet pop and rifled her fingers through Hatsune's vibrant blue hair.

"You look so helpless right now," Rin softly spoke as she continued to stroke through Hatsune's locks, "Like a startled little puppy. It's cute" She leaned away and took off her bra; letting it drop to the floor and pushed herself back to Hatsune and continued to kiss her with her eyes closed. Hatsune did not question a thing that was happening; she could feel Rin's firm breasts pushing against her own, warm and cushiony but applying quite some pressure as they rubbed, squished and jiggled together sending her through fits of ecstasy – her body responded with shooting sensations up her spine as she began to become hot from the bodily contact and Rin's pink lips on hers. Hatsune closed her eyes and let this new-found, and welcomed, ecstasy override her teenage body and her tongue intertwined with Rin's. She tasted of cherry; her favourite. The tongue play went on for another five minutes before Hatsune could feel herself being played with by Rin, her smooth slender fingers rubbed at Hatsune's clit causing her to yelp with pleasure and break away from Rin's lips. She threw her head back, "Huh. Oah, huuh, hmm, ah" she writhed in her fits of pleasure; the weight of Rin's body held her down as her back arched under the extreme pleasure she found herself in. Rin's lips rapidly found her neck and caressed it with a more firm hold than when she kissed her lips; her left hand snaking around the back of her neck while the fingers on her right hand slid into her body and pulled and pushed and rubbed. Hatsune 's fluids ran free; lubricating Rin's fingers as she pressed herself against Hatsune relishing in the delight she was bringing to her.

Suddenly she broke away from Hatsune and sat up on top of her, her right hand slipping out of her drenched pussy. She pulled back even further; off Hatsune's body – she then smiled at Hatsune as if to say "We both know where this is going". Her head slotted in between Hatsune's legs and brushed up her thighs, her golden hair tickled Hatsune's legs as Rin drew closer. Suddenly a warm and powerful feeling licked up her entire vagina – Hatsune prayed that Kaito was out and let out a huge scream as Rin licked harder and harder. At first it was just simple upward licks which scraped at her lips and clitoris; driving Hatsune crazy – Rin had a rough tongue. The friction between them and the warmth of Rin's head between her legs caused Hatsune's cheeks to fill with red as she twisted and arched under the influence of Rin. She had been her crush for a long time and now she was here, laying into her with every inch of her body lusting for Hatsune like a dog – Hatsune could feel that she didn't have a one-sided crush and that Rin was too just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Her licking soon changed direction and pattern; each new way brought about sparks in Hatsune's heart as Rin lapped at her vagina – her juices flowing out into Rin's mouth, Hatsune swore she could hear slurping as if Rin was drinking them. Rin tenderly pinched at the sides of Hatsune's vaginal lips – they were extremely sensitive and each nip and tuck caused Hatsune to squeal and groan as Rin tormented her soft body, it felt like Rin had some experience backing her up but Hatsune would've heard of it. No-one keeps a secret at school.

A final, slow lick to the click tipped Hatsune over the edge. She let herself go entirely and with a shriek of joy started squirted in Rin's face. As the salty waves splashed her Rin began to giggle like a girl; her arms still wrapped around Hatsune's fluffy butt – just making Hatsune cum like a slut made her so excited and fuelled her desire to continue. Before Hatsune could even regain her breath Rin grabbed her head and slammed it in her own vagina, Hatsune tried to respond or yelp in shock but her voice was muffled as her mouth sealed around Rin's crotch.

Every time she spoke, or tried to speak, vibrations were spent through Rin's pelvis and thighs; immediately triggering a response of a squeal. "Please, Hatsune – make me cum like the little whore I am; making me your girl please!" She begged through moans and yelps of pure euphoria; Hatsune wasn't the only one who dreamed about this moment. Catching her breath through her nose, she proceeded to give oral sex to Rin who revelled in every lick or nip when Hatsune added a little nibble to the mix. Rin was overcome and wracked with her primal instinct and needs to be satisfied by the blue-haired, blue-eyed girl whose face was now squarely between her legs. Rin collapsed on the bed unable to support herself after her body was left feeling weak from the initial shock; Hatsune placed her head between Rin's thighs the same way Rin did, "Copycat" Rin thought, her long hair tickling Rin's sensitive legs and feet as she began to plow her. Hatsune's tongue was buttery-smooth and glided over Rin's every crease and bump as she began to water and grimace; ears of joy forming in the corner of her eyes as Hatsune repeatedly licked and pinched at the most sensitive and soft areas she could find. Even though she already came Hatsune was stimulated by sensations that gripped them both, she only wished she could feel it for the first time again it felt so good, so right.

It didn't take long before Rin hit her limit – despite how easily she controlled the situation she was still green, she was great on the attacking front but her defences were none existent. Her nails scratched down Hatsune's back but softly as not to hurt her; she was still a gentle girl even with her love abusing her like a little, sadistic girl. "Huuh, aahuuGGH, AUH!" With some shrill screams she had reach her orgasm point and could feel her body tense up as her nervous system was overrun by wild, whizzing feeling and emotions as she rolled her head around; defeated by Hatsune's whims and actions. She lay, exhausted by the whole hour of making love. Hatsune pulled herself up and wiped Rin's face as they stared into each other's eyes; Rin's burning with a fiery love while Hatsune's sparkled with glee. Hatsune dove down on her once she had cleaned Rin up and kissed her slowly, never breaking their gaze for an instant – it felt like they could read each other's minds as their bodies pressed together and their breasts contorted with every twist and pulse emanating from their forms, both of them knew that this was right. Like this was how it was meant to be. Hatsune wanted Rin to come to her house every day to 'tutor' her, and Rin wanted to 'teach' Hatsune all about the wonders of human biology.


End file.
